SASUKE Generation
SASUKE Generation 'is a one-off special, featuring competitors from all Ninja regions and puts over 300 of them in five qualifiers to try and qualify for the actual global finals at Las Vegas, Nevada. The rules are the same to American Ninja Warrior seasons 4 to 8, with no woman leaderboards and 10 wildcards. The qualifiers were held in six cities. It premiered simulatenously all around the world on June 23rd, 2019 at 3pm CST in USA, 6am in Australia and 8pm in UTC. During development of ''NWW6, Shadic stated that Generation was cancelled, with the concept being fused that season. However, Shadic later decided (since the season is a group effort) that he'll revamp this series to fit new standards and so he wouldn't have to wait too long for the rest of the NWW6 heats. It is still, however, a one-off special though. Before we move on, realityisawesome would like to make a comment to T2T: don't mess around with other people's stuff unless they say you can. Qualifying Round USA Qualifiers '''Air Date(s): June 22nd-24th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Catch & Release ③ Wheel Flip ④ Ring Turn ⑤ Lightning Bolts ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall Results Trivia *With 35 clears during the USA qualifiers this season, this became the fourth highest number of qualifers' completion since American Ninja Warrior 7 (after ANW7's Kansas City qualifiers at 38 finishers, ANW6's Miami qualifiers at 42 finishers and the highest, ANW5's Denver qualifiers at 48 finishers). Oceania Qualifiers Air Date(s): June 29th-July 1st, 2019 Obstacles ① Quadruple Steps ② UFO Slider ③ Bridge of Blades ④ Basket Toss ⑤ Tyre Swing ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall Results Trivia *Despite being the Oceanian qualifiers, only two competitors were not Australian, them being Anastase Ragivaru and Richard King, the former of which clearing the course. Asia Qualifiers Air Date(s): July 7th-8th, 2019 Obstacles ① Rolling Valley (Quad Steps + Rolling Hill fusion) ② TIE Fighter ③ Fish Bone ④ Dragon Glider ⑤ Tackle ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall Results Trivia *The Asian qualifiers has posted the second least amount of qualifying course clears of the show, with 20 clears, compared to 27 clears from Oceania and 35 clears from USA. United Kingdom Qualifiers Air Date(s): July 15th, 2019 Obstacles ① Floating Steps ② Tic Toc ③ Coin Flip ④ Cargo with Tassels ⑤ I-Beam Cross ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall Results Trivia *The UK qualifiers has posted the least amount of qualifying course clears of the show, with 9 clears, compared to 20 clears from Asia, 27 clears from Oceania and 35 clears from USA. Europe Qualifiers Air Date(s): July 22nd, 2019 Obstacles ① Floating Steps ② Hang Glider ③ Domino Pipes ④ Flying Shelf Grab ⑤ Battering Ram ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall Results Latin America Qualifiers Air Date(s): July 29th, 2019 Obstacles ① Rolling Valley (Quad Steps + Rolling Hill fusion) ② Spinball Wizard ③ Balance Bridge (ANW 5 version) ④ Hang Climb ⑤ Spin Hopper ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall Results Semi-Finals USA Finals Air Date(s): June 25th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Catch & Release ③ Wheel Flip ④ Ring Turn ⑤ Lightning Bolts ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ Nail Clipper ⑨ Iron Maiden ⑩ Elevator Climb Top 15 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Oceania Finals Air Date(s): July 2nd, 2019 Obstacles ① Quadruple Steps ② UFO Slider ③ Bridge of Blades ④ Basket Toss ⑤ Tyre Swing ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ Floating Monkey Bars ⑨ Hourglass Drop ⑩ Final Climb (Spider Climb + Rope Climb fusion) Top 15 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Asia Finals Air Date(s): July 9th, 2019 Obstacles ① Rolling Valley (Quad Steps + Rolling Hill fusion) ② TIE Fighter ③ Fish Bone ④ Dragon Glider ⑤ Tackle ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ Unstable Bridge ⑨ Vertical Limit Tri ⑩ Final Climb (Tarzan Rope + Rope Ladder fusion) Top 15 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists United Kingdom Finals Air Date(s): July 16th, 2019 Obstacles ① Floating Steps ② Tic Toc ③ Coin Flip ④ Cargo with Tassels ⑤ I-Beam Cross ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ Ring Slider ⑨ Spinning Log (with Donut) ⑩ Rope Climb Top 15 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Europe Finals Air Date(s): July 23rd, 2019 Obstacles ① Floating Steps ② Hang Glider ③ Domino Pipes ④ Flying Shelf Grab ⑤ Battering Ram ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ The Wedge ⑨ Stair Hopper ⑩ Elevator Climb Top 15 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Latin America Finals Air Date(s): 'July 30th, 2019 Obstacles ① Rolling Valley (Quad Steps + Rolling Hill fusion) ② Spinball Wizard ③ Balance Bridge (ANW 5 version) ④ Hang Climb ⑤ Spin Hopper ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ Wave Runner ⑨ Circuit Board ⑩ Rope Climb Top 15 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Global Finals Like ANW9 onwards, there is no colour system to represent each qualifier, so every competitor can wear anything they want. Also, the competitor order is completely random, though a few star competitors are placed close to #100 position. Also, each stage is based off two different ANW/''SASUKE shows, with Stage One representing Indonesia and Japan, Two representing Australia and UK and Three representing America and Vietnam. Stage One '''Air Date(s): August 3rd, 2019 (#01-#50), August 4th, 2019 (#51-#100) Obstacles ① Piston Valley (Piston Road + Rolling Hill fusion) ② Log Grip ③ Floating Tiles ④ Double Pendulum ⑤ Sonic Curve ⑥ Triple Tackle ⑦ Warped Wall ⑧ Final Climb (Tarzan Rope + Rope Ladder fusion) Time Limit: 130 seconds Results Stage Two Air Date(s): August 5th, 2019 (1st Half), August 6th, 2019 (2nd Half) Obstacles ① Pole Grasper ② Bar Hop ③ Salmon Ladder ④ Unstable Bridge ⑤ Monkey Pegs ⑥ Spin Cycle ⑦ Wingnuts ⑧ Wall Lift Time Limit: 165 seconds Results Stage Three Air Date(s): August 11th, 2019 Obstacles ① Rumbling Dice ② The Wedge ③ Pole Maze ④ Ultimate Cliffhanger (ANW 8 - 9 Version) ⑤ Curved Body Prop ⑥ Crank It Up ⑦ Spider Flip ⑧ Pipe Slider Results Category:Shadic's Spinoff Series